


「房子大」梦见

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: ooc / 全是bug /逻辑不清随缘更新，星沉爱你。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. - 01 -

**Author's Note:**

> 略略。快乐如我。  
> 忙得晕头转向，为什么我总在写一些不能发出来的玩意儿。  
> 是的，第一章很纯情，但是请不要相信它，相信星沉，星沉爱你💛。

-

大平一个不注意，被打着旋儿的风吹走了手里的气球。

孩童成群结队从他脚边忙碌地跑过，见到从他手边飞出的气球，吵吵嚷嚷地欢呼出了声。大平匆忙地扫了一眼那些面目不清的幼童，伸手去抓气球的绳子，指尖擦着绳子边儿滑过去，又把气球推得更高了点。

那群孩子突然欢叫着散开了。大平茫然地抬起头，恰好看见一个人蹿起很高，险之又险地拽住了气球堆里飞得最低的那一个。他落在地上，长出了一口气，牵着那只气球走过来——

把气球系在了大平仍然傻愣愣举着的手腕上。

「都跟你说了会飞走的，笨蛋。」鹤房小声说，边往他手上系着绳子，边还笑着抽空来看他的脸，一不小心系了个死结，于是发出了懊恼的哼唧声。大平纵然还沉浸在迷茫中，也觉得他低下头闷声鼓捣线绳的样子可爱极了，随手把气球拽下来，拿鼓溜溜的气球贴鹤房同样气得鼓溜溜的脸颊。

「你干什么！」鹤房吓了一跳，瞪起眼睛来凶他，凶完了又好像觉得不太好，耳朵尖泛着红，连忙往回找补起来。「算了……算了！反正也不需要你动手做什么，你都可以叫我……」

他脑袋上戴着个小熊发箍，被他毛绒绒的头发盖住一半，倒像是真的长了两个圆圆的小熊耳朵。他仍然强作凶狠地瘪着嘴，眼睛里倒是装满了怎么都掩盖不住的笑意，被大平一看就再也控制不住了，一下子就笑了起来，睫毛下闪着一点一点的碎光，亮晶晶的。

大平的耳边又隐约响起了小孩子欢喜的叫嚷声。

「算了哦。我刚才也没有凶你，不要生气。」鹤房软着声音说道，移开了视线，怎么也不肯再和大平对视了。他这样还能勉强绷住，毫无必要地揉了揉鼻子，装作不在意地说道：「那边要放烟花了，去不去看？」

「烟花？」大平喃喃地重复道，不自觉地捏住了拴在手上的气球绳。

「对啊，烟花。」鹤房理所当然地点了点头。他咬着嘴唇，摸了摸下巴，飞快地扫一眼大平又挪开眼睛，像是在纠结什么重要的事情——

「算了！」他又小声说，不知道为什么听起来有点咬牙切齿的。他飞快地朝大平俯下身，一把牵住了大平的手，背过身去不让大平看到他的脸，拉着大平大步流星地往童话城堡那边走。

「跟好我！小心台阶！」他粗声粗气地说，发尾下白皙的脖颈却渐渐漫开一层柔软的粉色。他的掌心潮乎乎的，热又有力的手指紧紧牵着大平的手，明明没有牵在最合适的地方，却因为紧张或是别的什么，根本也不敢再往里握深一分。

大平藏在半长的发丝下的耳朵，也跟着腾地一下红了。

-

意识到几乎每天都会梦见鹤房之后，大平很是苦恼了一段时间。

「梦到恋爱是为什么——梦到恋爱代表你已经春心萌动了哦♡」  
「梦里的恋爱对象——日有所思，夜有所梦。你最常梦到的那个人，一定就是你最喜欢、最想和他在一起的那一个！」  
「为什么会梦到和朋友恋爱——梦是人潜意识的投射，做这样的梦代表你实际上是喜欢这位朋友的，是时候主动出击了！」

大平关闭了搜索引擎，想了想又重新点开页面，把浏览记录删除干净，这才软趴趴地往椅背毫无形象地一趴，晃着椅子，心事重重地叹了口气。

世界上有没有任何一种方法，能让他不要把梦记得那么清楚？或者，或者能让他能够自己选择，让他知道了自己在做梦之后，可以从梦中醒过来——

这么一想，倒还有点舍不得。

大平心不在焉地揪着椅背上支起来的一小截线头，迟钝地被自己的念头吓了一跳。

到底在舍不得什么啊，他埋怨地对自己说。梦里的鹤房确实太好了，温柔可靠里又带着他特有的那种淘气，并不让人觉得厌烦，只会让人加倍觉得他可爱，想捏一捏他的脸，看他会不会瞪起眼睛来——别想了！

他恨铁不成钢地拍了自己一巴掌。

「我说，我在这坐半天了你都没发现我？」木全终于忍耐不住了，伸出一只手到他面前晃了晃。「你干什么呢？又皱眉毛又打自己的。」

「嗯？」大平终于回过神，险些从椅子上掉了下去，连忙扶住椅背，晃得椅子嘎吱一声。「没有，在想昨天看的动画。」

他胡乱搪塞过了木全，好在木全也根本没想问个清楚。木全随手从口袋里掏出袋零食，打开塞了一块到嘴里，看着大平依旧摇摇晃晃地扒在椅背上，不赞同地摇了摇头。

「你这样会摔的吧，一会让汐恩看到了，他肯定要说你。」他说着，对大平晃了晃手里的零食袋子。「吃吗？」

「不吃不吃。」大平闷闷地拒绝道。「为什么汐恩看到了就要说我啊，我怎么了……」

「别以为我不知道，汐恩这么对你管东管西的，你还挺乐在其中。」木全毫不留情地指出。「明明是哥哥，在汐恩面前倒跟个小孩似的……咳！！咳……」

他说着话，一没注意把一整颗软糖咽了下去，险些当场噎住。他拍着胸口，想把那颗  
软糖拍下去，大平伸手帮他拍着背，完全没发觉这样的动作之下，椅子已经翘起一大半，正危险地保持在平衡的临界点上。

「怎么了？隔着个房间都能听到翔也在咳嗽，他们让我来问问。」鹤房的声音从门口传来，渐渐地越来越近。「什么啊，呛到了吗？祥生，你那样很危险的哎。」

木全刚缓过气来，听到鹤房这句话，立刻上气不接下气地笑了起来。大平仍然帮木全拍着背，不用摸也知道自己的耳朵开始烫了起来，抿着嘴唇没有搭理鹤房，假装自己什么都没有听见。

什么啊。他想。汐恩怎么一进来就管我，咳嗽的明明是翔也，你要管也应该管他吧——

还是说——还是说汐恩真的那么——那么关注我？

他又被自己的念头吓了一跳，耳朵更烫了，莫名其妙地恼羞成怒，打定主意就是不想回头理鹤房。

「喂！」鹤房轻声叫道。「听到没有，很危险哎。」

糟糕了，真的糟糕了。他这么说话，简直跟梦里有些时候一模一样，又亲昵又理所当然地在介入他的生活，像是从来也没觉得有哪儿不对过。

大平混混沌沌地想着，给木全拍背的手忽轻忽重，木全被拍出一声奇怪的声音，从他的手底下灵活地逃走了。

鹤房迟迟得不到回应，终于放弃了交流，不满地哼了一声，伸腿踩住了椅子翘起来的横梁。大平满脑子都是些胡思乱想，根本也没注意他的动作，在椅子被踩下来的时候「哇」地惊叫出声，整个人都被甩了回去，一头撞在鹤房的肚子上，被鹤房好好地接住了。

-

「结果也没能到近一点的地方看。」鹤房咕哝着，听上去有点不开心。

大平转过头看着他。

他们最终也没能挤到最适合看烟花的河边，于是在远处找了处稍高些的山坡，坐在簌簌落着花瓣的树下，边吃冰淇淋边远远地看那些焰火，看焰火下喧闹的人群。鹤房犯了矫情，明明一步就能跨上去的距离也非要托着大平上去，手心热得透过一层衣服也感觉得一清二楚，上去之后就立刻又攥住大平的手，怎么都不肯松开。

「这样不是也很好吗？」大平轻轻问他。「又不一定非要看烟花才好。」

「跟你待在一块，就想着什么都弄到最好就好了，唉。」鹤房叹了口气。「我明明事先调查过的，一和你一起玩，就连时间都忘了……」

「可我觉得很开心啊。你不开心吗？」大平说着，往耳朵都好像耷拉下来一点的鹤房那边挪了挪，把一半重量都耍赖地压在鹤房身上，成功地把鹤房逗笑了。「我又不是为了烟花才开心的。」

「那是为了什么？」鹤房小声问。「告诉我嘛。」

路灯昏黄，映得鹤房原本就温柔的眼睛像是盈满了水，好像再多看人一秒，就能让人从此沦陷其中。花瓣暴雨一样地散落下来，落在鹤房颤动的眼睫上，鹤房动作极其轻微地摇了摇头，额发扫在大平的额头上，软软的，好像他此刻正在渐渐融化。

「因为。」大平也同样小声说，呼吸打在鹤房脸上，他自己反而受惊一样微微缩了缩。「因为你啊。因为汐恩，我才开心呢。」

他们两个凑得很近了，冰淇淋化得从蛋卷侧面流下来，染得空气里甜腻腻的，沾着远处烟花炸开时隐隐传来的硫磺味，甜蜜里裹着一丝莫名的辛辣。鹤房眨了眨眼睛，轻轻拿额头蹭了蹭大平的额角，捏着大平的手，软绵绵地叫他。

「祥生。」他念叨着大平的名字，像是怎么也念不够一样。「……祥生。」

「嗯。」大平低低地回答他，实在不好意思说更多了，只敢拿单独一个音节来应和他。

「祥生……」鹤房没完没了、拖着长音叫着，贴着他额角的那块皮肤因为羞窘而发着烫。他的眼睛像是发着光，漾着浅浅的笑意看着大平，像是一不小心透出一句心里话，喃喃地问大平说：「我可以亲你一下吗？」

他说完，又好像觉得这话有些太唐突了，从耳根一直红到脖颈，窘迫地垂下视线，撒娇一样蹭着大平的额头。

「我不是说要……我只是，我……」他语无伦次地解释着，半天也没说出成句的话，干脆放弃了。「我就只是想亲你一下……」

你是在做梦，大平祥生。

大平对自己说道。他的后背绷得紧紧的，垂着眼，鹤房锁骨附近那一颗痣随着呼吸而起伏，晃得他头脑发胀。

你在做梦，你应该醒过来了。你是——你是在做梦——

「好。」他轻轻地答应道，像怕吵醒了什么东西一样。

花瓣倒卷起来，仿佛封山的大雪，把他们两个人覆盖在甜蜜而沉重的花香之下。烟花爆开的声音里大平微微颤抖着，不自觉地勾紧了手指，察觉到他的动作的鹤房安抚地揉了揉他的手心，生涩又小心地嘬吻了他的嘴唇。

\- tbc -


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「祥生今天一整天都心不在焉的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相信星沉，星沉爱你。

-

「祥生今天一整天都心不在焉的。」

大平从沉思中惊醒，向着声音传来的方向，一眼就捕捉到了一个正在吃零食的川西。见他看过来，川西「嗯」了一声，伸手过来拍了拍他的脑袋，往他嘴里塞了块糖。

「正在说你呢，我和莲君。」他说，一撮粉色的头发露在帽子外，随着车子的颠簸而一翘一翘的。「说你今天心不在焉的。」

「好像确实是啊。」川尻把脑袋往这边探了探，仔细地打量着大平。「吃了糖都没有笑呢。发生什么了？」

「累了吗？」与那城的脑袋从另一边露出了半个。「说了让你不要太过于努力的，是不是健身太多了？」

「或者东西吃太少了？」佐藤也凑过来，扒着座椅，挤得坐在与那城和他中间的白岩发出了「喔」的一声。

「没有，你们不要再猜了……」大平哭笑不得地看着凑过来的一堆脑袋。「没有什么啦。」

他总不能——他总不能说是老是在想到昨天的梦吧？如果再有人追问他做了什么样的梦，他难道要说——

啊，没什么，我梦到我和汐恩恋爱了，我们还在烟花底下接了吻，因为感觉真的很好，所以我有点念念不忘。

……想想就让人觉得可怕。

「那就是睡觉太少了！」鹤房突然加入了对话，从前一排反过身来，趴在椅背上看他。「是不是又偷偷在房间里看动画了？反正肯定不是看我推荐给你的。」

「应该没有吧？我没听见声音哎。」川西回答道。「不过这么一说，祥生是好像没太睡够的样子。」

「是吧？」鹤房挑了挑眉毛。

他接过与那城递来的水，道了声谢，打开盖子时正好碰到车子越过一道小沟，颠簸之下几乎浇湿了他自己半张脸。他「啊」地大叫出声，勉强地抓稳了那瓶可怜的水，大平迟钝地被他这一声叫醒了，连忙翻出纸巾，递给正小狗一样甩脑袋的鹤房。

「啊真的是……」鹤房费劲地擦了擦自己的前襟。「幸好只是水。」

「要是饮料的话那你就要糟了。」木全同情地说道。

「是饮料的话造型师要杀了我吧……等等？」鹤房突然大吼一声，如临大敌地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，紧接着松了一口气。「哦，确实是水。」

「因为它本来就是水啊。」与那城被逗笑了，把那瓶水接回到了自己手中。

大平发着呆。

鹤房的脸上因为着急而有些泛红，舔着自己嘴唇的样子，突然和他梦里刚刚亲吻过他的那一个鹤房重合了。梦里鹤房的体温热乎乎的，连碰在他嘴唇上的舌尖也热又柔软，到生疏又紧张地完成一个吻之后，更是透着让人心跳缺失一拍的红。

他的耳朵忽然滚烫起来，连忙掩饰一样低下头，缩成了一团。

「干什么啊祥生，好可爱。」鹤房突然笑了。「要睡了吗？我也要睡一会了，昨晚也没有睡好……」

他打了个呵欠，重新坐回了自己的位置上。大平把自己蜷缩得更紧了一些，抱着膝盖的手心潮热得透过长裤也感觉得到，在羞窘和纠结中安静地缩了一小会，竟然就这样睡着了。

-

「我不！」大平抗拒地说道，紧紧地扒在门框上，试图把自己的存在感尽可能地缩小。「我不要去……」

「有我在啊！」鹤房理所当然地说道，笑嘻嘻地凑上来，拿他发箍上垂下来的小狗耳朵戳了戳他的脸。「去嘛。」

「你明明就很怕鬼，有你在又能怎么样……」大平瘪着嘴，一眼瞧见鬼屋门口探出女鬼的半个头，立刻又呜哇地叫了起来。「你看啊！出来了！出来了哎！」

女鬼被他指得一愣。鹤房顺着他哆嗦的手指看了一眼，显而易见地也有些发毛，很明显地顿了顿，再说话时候语气都有点发虚。

「没……没事的啊。」鹤房说道，拉住他的手，把他大半个人都环住了。「你看也不是什么厉害的鬼，如果来了我就，我就打她……它？把它的头发都给揪下来！」

「获胜者——鹤房汐恩！」他怪声怪气地说道，比了个强壮的姿势。

女鬼听了他的话，探出到一半的动作停了下来，晃晃悠悠地在那挂了一会，紧接着嗖地缩了回去。大平又觉得毛骨悚然又觉得好笑，朝着鹤房的肚子「啪」地拍了一巴掌，不知怎的就拍出一大团花瓣，呛得两个人都咳嗽了起来。

「算了，那就算了。玩别的去吧。」鹤房边咳嗽边说，伸手把那些花瓣从大平头顶上挥开。

「本来也只能玩别的了吧？鬼被你吓跑了。」大平忍不住笑个没完，被鹤房轻轻朝着屁股打了一巴掌。

「别笑了！笑什么呢。」鹤房故作凶狠。「那去玩什么？你说了算，摩天轮之类的？」

「我吗？」大平眨了眨眼睛，伸手把鹤房头顶上歪斜的小熊发箍扶正了。「我告诉你一个秘密。」

「唔！」鹤房郑重其事地点头，把脑袋凑到大平面前，离得近了又一下子没忍住，飞快地凑上来亲了大平一口。

「你干什么！你……」大平受惊一样捂住嘴，声音全闷在手掌下，涨红着一张脸，瞪着一下子笑开了的鹤房。「……都是人呢……」

幼童笑闹着从他们脚边跑过去。

「没什么啊，我自己的男朋友我还不能亲了吗？」鹤房笑眯眯地说，不得不说他笑得确实非常可爱——可恨。「不管那个啦，快告诉我秘密！」

「秘密就是……」大平抬起手，捏住了鹤房的脸，把那张好看的脸捏得鼓了起来。「我就告诉你一个人哦。」

「我最近特别怕高。」大平小声说。「是连摩天轮都怕的那种程度。」

「那不坐了。」鹤房立刻说，因为脸被捏着而说得有些模糊。「那换尖叫系的吗？」

「好。」大平点了点头，发箍上的小狗耳朵往前一甩，打在了鹤房脸上。他看着鹤房被绒毛扫得脸都皱了起来，嘿嘿地笑出了声，看见玩闹的幼童已经背过身去玩耍，犹豫了片刻，还是赶在任何人有机会回头看到他们在做什么之前凑上去，轻轻地亲吻了同样也在笑着的鹤房。

-

「啊——好累——」

鹤房大声叫着，咕咚一下子扑倒在床上，把枕头都震得掉下了床。大平觉得好气又好笑，把那个可怜地躺在地毯上的枕头捡起来，拍了拍灰，用力地拍在了鹤房屁股上。

「嗷。」鹤房闷闷地说道。「你打我。我不开心。」

「那我还可以让你更不开心。」大平笑眯眯的，拿那个枕头不停地往鹤房屁股上敲，没敲几下就被鹤房撅起屁股拱飞了枕头。鹤房手脚并用地爬起身扑过来，他想逃又没能逃走，被鹤房气势汹汹地仰面按倒在床上，黏糊糊地亲个没完。

「管你呢。」终于舍得分开的时候鹤房小声说，没忍住又在大平嘴上嘬了一口，摸着大平毛绒绒的发顶，拿拇指轻轻拨了拨大平脑门上的刘海。「还打我，坏小孩。」

年纪比对方要大八个月的坏小孩被摸脑袋摸得舒服，嘻嘻地笑了。他把胳膊松松地环在鹤房腰上，拍了拍鹤房的后腰，鹤房立刻贴着他扭了扭，耍赖一样把他整个人都压住了。

「重死了……」大平埋怨地哼哼着。「现在开心了？」

「嗯。」

鹤房从鼻子里哼出一声，埋在大平脖子边上一阵乱蹭，像没头没脑四处乱钻的小熊。大平被他拱得笑了起来，又往他屁股上拍了一巴掌，叫他说：「开心了就去洗澡。」

「那你跟我一起洗。」鹤房从他的颈窝边抬起脑袋，把下巴搁在他胸口上看他，声音拖得长长的。「你跟我一起洗我就开心了。」

他的耳朵泛着红，撅着嘴，像是胡闹，又像在撒娇。大平被他这么看着，不知道为什么就有点底气不足，顿了顿才说道：「别闹，什么一起洗……」

「我没在闹啊！」鹤房作出一副受到了天大的冤枉的样子，嘴撅得更高了。「还在韩国那会儿，我们不是也一起去蒸过桑拿吗？」

「那又不一样……」大平辩解着，实在有些看不下去他可怜巴巴的样子了，把手挪上来，揉了揉鹤房柔软的头顶。「那时候是那时候嘛。」

「那时候可以，现在就不行了是吗？」鹤房闷闷不乐地拿脑袋在他手心里蹭了蹭，重新把头埋回到了他的脖颈间，呼吸热热的，说话的时候胸腔紧贴着大平，发出细微的震动。「那我就又不开心了。」

「别不开心嘛。」大平哭笑不得，在鹤房的后背上胡乱拍了两把。「快去，一会还要……」

他的话音被喉结上热而潮湿的舔舐掐断了，猝然间被咽回去了半截。鹤房的舌尖划过他半个喉结，紧接着含住那颤动的一块轻轻吮了一口，牙齿轻柔地落在皮肤上，并不使人觉得恐惧地轻咬下来，就像还不能言语的幼崽在笨拙地表达喜爱。

奇妙的感觉像电流，顺着他的身体飞快地窜到指尖，逼迫他不能控制地抓紧了鹤房的衣服。他咬住了嘴唇，被鹤房摸进衣服里的手捏得一哆嗦，窘迫地哼了一声，鹤房的舌头也追逐着他滚动的喉结，由下到上地滑过了那一片瑟瑟发抖的皮肤。

「别！」他发着抖，不知从什么时候起，手已经抱在了鹤房脖子上，倒像是邀请着鹤房再进一步。「我没有洗澡……」

他本意只是想制止鹤房，话说出去却变成了这样，顿时想干脆在床上挖个坑，把自己埋进去算了。鹤房大笑起来，捏着他的腰晃了晃他，又凑近亲了他一口，这次的亲吻落在他滚烫的耳垂上，让他不自觉地把抱着鹤房的手又收紧了一点儿。

「没有洗澡？你原来挣扎半天就为了说这个？」鹤房笑得声音都在发抖，捏了捏他的肚子。

「不是！我也没有挣扎半天……」大平微弱地抗议了两声，连自己也觉得声音发虚，毫无说服力。他想说点什么狠话，看着笑眯眯的鹤房又说不出来，最后只能愤愤地瞪着鹤房。后者对他自认为凶恶至极的目光毫无反应，又伏下身蹭着他的脸，在他耳边小声问话。

「没有洗澡不行的话……」鹤房说，声音有点软绵绵的，像也觉得有点羞涩。「那洗完澡之后行吗？」

原本就不安地颤动的心脏猛烈地跳动起来，幅度剧烈到连大平自己也吓了一跳。他觉得鹤房一定能感觉到他此刻有多紧张，明知道就算是在做梦，自己也应该立刻、马上干脆利落地拒绝，但是他抱着鹤房，手心被鹤房的发尾扎得有些发痒，鹤房通红的耳朵还在他面前晃着，他早就打好了腹稿的那些拒绝的话，却怎么也说不出口。

「祥生是我的。」鹤房喃喃地说，声音轻得几乎变成了气音。他把抱在大平身上的胳膊又收紧了些，借着体型的优势，几乎把大平整个人缠住了。他贴着大平的额头，近乎固执地黏在大平身上，像抱着蜜糖罐不肯撒手的小熊一样，斩钉截铁地说道：「我的！」

……

「……快——点——醒——醒——」

大平惊醒过来，猛地往起一窜，头撞在了一个人的下巴上。豆原「哇啊」地大叫出声，连忙捂住了自己多灾多难的下巴，模糊不清地埋怨道：「终于醒过来了……」

「……我睡着了？」大平茫然地问道，随手搓了搓脸，想把突然涌到脸上的热意搓掉。白岩从他身边路过，听了他的话凑过来看了看他，很是可爱地用力点了点头。

「睡着了啊。」白岩肯定地说道，像是见到了什么永生都无法理解的奇观。「汐恩也睡着了。我们还说你们俩也真是厉害，车这么晃我们又吵，你俩居然睡成这个样子，连被景瑚把头发给编成辫子，也动都不动一下的……」

他跟在豆原身后，弯下腰，敏捷地从车门口跳了下去。大平站起了身，心脏仍然因为某些奇异的原因而急促地怦怦跳着。他稍微低下头，犹豫着往前排的座椅上看，鹤房小孩子一样鼓着脸揉着眼睛，毫不顾忌形象地打了个呵欠，接着舒展身体，慢悠悠地伸了个懒腰。

他忽然睁开了眼睛，眼角因为揉搓而带点红色，直接就对上了大平投过来的目光。他顿了顿，把舒展开了的手臂慢慢收回来，眨着眼睛看着大平，露出了一个困倦却又灿烂的笑容。

大平捂着发热的耳朵，飞快地逃离了那辆车。

\- tbc -


	3. - 03 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「梦里明明这么依赖我，怎么到了现……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从本章开始，星沉恢复成了正常的星沉。  
> 提高房大簧文含量从我做起！

-

大平翻了个身。

床铺柔软温暖，让他迟迟不舍得起身。他把半边脸埋在绵软的被褥间，孩子气地扭着身子在被子里蹭了蹭，一声轻笑在他的背后响起，他的头顶立随即被一只温热的手揉了揉。

哦。他想。我又在做梦。

大平无声地叹了口气，放松了全身，放任那只手揉小狗一样把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。鹤房的手还像半大孩子一样带着肉感，落在他头上时却给他带来了极大的安全感，他心安理得地享受着发根被缓慢揉搓的舒适感，直到那只手越来越往下，最后捏住了他的耳垂。

「还不醒吗？」鹤房忍着笑小声说。「还不醒的话我要趁机做坏事了啊。」

他用指腹缓慢而珍惜地揉捏着大平薄薄的耳朵。大平哼了一声，连眼睛都不想睁开，反过身去张开了胳膊。鹤房立刻理解了他的意思，把他拖到了自己腿上，大平慢腾腾地用双手环住他的腰，把脸埋在了他的肚子上。

鹤房终于忍不住笑了起来。

「该起来了啊！」他说着，又胡乱呼噜了一把大平支楞乱翘的头发，摸着他软又温热的后颈，用拇指一下下地爱抚着。「还是说你不想出去玩？」

「……不想和我出去玩？」他突然降低了音量，埋下头去，费劲地在大平的后脑勺上亲了一口。「我们好久没出去玩了。」

是啊。大平默默地在心里说道。

在梦里梦见鹤房已经有那么几个月，他的抵抗太软弱了，轻易地就被梦中的鹤房击溃，让他毫不反抗地沉没在梦里的那些亲密里。然而最近练习量太大，他往往直接就沉入了无梦的酣睡中，夜间的几个小时仿佛一闪而过，他已经有那么一个星期快要没有梦到鹤房了。

他就像产生了戒断反应，明明之前还觉得无论如何不能再继续沉迷下去，却在难得梦不见鹤房的日子里加倍地思念起梦里鹤房的怀抱和亲吻。他觉得恐惧，在现实里看着鹤房的背影又总有想要直接抱上去看看的冲动，他又烦躁又累，只能把自己关在房间里，连鹤房单独找他看动画时也拒绝了，害怕真的会分不清梦和现实，一不小心就把自己贴到鹤房身上去。

「那就不出去……」他埋在鹤房肚子上闷闷地说。「就这样待着也好。」

「怎么，你很想让我就一直这么抱你？」鹤房小声说，声音有点软，热乎乎地碰着他的后脑。「我才不要呢。快点起来，我要亲你。」

大平顿了顿，这才慢腾腾地从他的腿上离开了。

他拿委屈又困惑的小狗眼睛看着鹤房，刚看了两眼就被鹤房按住了后颈，把他从坐着一直吻到被死死按在床上。鹤房像是也舍不得他，一句话没说完就要忍不住再亲他一口，直到把他身上的衬衫都扒开了一半，才喘着气忍耐地支起身子，嘴唇因为亲吻而泛红，撑在他身上急促地喘着气。

「真的，都不梦到我。」他开玩笑地埋怨到。「亏得我一直等着呢。真过分。」

「做什么梦又不是我能控制的，我才委屈呢……」大平用气声说道，把胳膊抱在鹤房的脖子上，怎么也不肯松开。「你说要出去玩，那你现在又在做什么呢……」

他撅起嘴，很是娇气地抬了抬下巴，被鹤房捏着薄薄的下颌吻住，舔他温热柔软的舌尖。

「说了你不起来我要做坏事的，我在做坏事。」鹤房笑了，小心翼翼地从他身上挪起来。「好啦。」

他谨慎地调整了坐姿，大平和他同样身为男性，一眼就知道他在隐藏些什么，顿时耳朵有些发热，多少有那么点不自在。他舍不得从鹤房身上离开，挂在鹤房肩膀上被鹤房拖了起来，跌跌撞撞地跟着鹤房走了几步，又被鹤房拧门把手的声音拦在了门口。

「打不开。」鹤房纳闷地说，把可怜的把手拧得咔嚓作响。「真是怪了。」

他叨咕着回过头，这一次终于把房间的全貌看了个清楚。他明显地顿住了，脚边踢到了什么东西，于是伏下身去把那东西捡了起来，沉默着打量了很久。

「怎么了？」大平埋在他的肩膀上模糊地问，又往旁边蹭了蹭，方便自己能直接贴在他温热的脖子上。鹤房意义不明地轻轻笑了一声，拉起大平抱在他肚子的手，把刚捡起来的东西放进他的手心里，捏了捏他泛着粉色的手指尖。

「你问都问了，不如抬头看一看？」鹤房悄声说。

他拿侧脸去蹭大平的脑袋，声音里带着笑意和隐约的一点局促。他反过身，把毫不反抗的大平严密地抱进自己怀里，贴着大平泛着红的耳廓，低声问道：「祥生，你是在做春梦吗？」

-

「我饿了，我真的好饿。真的好饿啊……」木全碎碎地念叨着，晃晃悠悠地往前走着，看起来仿佛马上就要歪歪倒倒地摔下去。豆原好心地扶了他一把，把软绵绵的木全拎起来放好了，指了指街角，说道：「那边好像有自动贩卖机啊。」

木全立刻活了过来，撒欢一样朝那个色彩斑斓的贩卖机跑过去。其他人被他逗笑了，边无奈地吐槽边跟着他过去，他们走得慢些，走到时木全已经在贩卖机前站了有一会，不知道为什么表情有些古怪，肩膀也可怜地耷了下来。

「你怎么了？」佐藤问，像是觉得好笑。听到问话的木全转过身来，表情更加奇怪了，朝着他们挥了挥手，又指了指那个花里胡哨的贩卖机。

「是自动贩卖吉……啊，对不起。」他打了个结巴，飞快地道了个歉，看起来更加苦恼了。「是自动贩卖机没错，可是……」

「可是这不是食品贩卖机啊。」他挠了挠头，瘪着嘴说道。

贩卖机里亮着灯，灯光是白色的，显得整洁又清净，能让所有人都清楚地读出每一排货物上的文字。各种型号、味道的避孕套和润滑剂整齐地排放在货架上，大平第一眼就扫到了一个「口交可食用」，顿时惊得掉了下巴。

「怎么说……还挺使人大开眼界的。」木全一本正经地说道。

「怪不得会在这种角落里塞着……」河野喃喃地接了话。

「糟了啊！」鹤房突然插了嘴，故意把声音提得十分夸张。「快把小孩子的眼睛捂上！快！」

「对了，要快点把豆带走才对。」川尻站得远远的，看起来像是在努力克制着立刻拔腿就走的冲动。

「还有祥生，祥生也得快点被带走吧？」鹤房笑嘻嘻地说。

突然被提及的大平莫名其妙地转过头，直接就对上了鹤房笑弯了的眼睛。见他看过来，鹤房也没有转开视线，反而咧开嘴笑得更厉害了，脸上隐约透露着那么一点促狭，摆明了就是在故意欺负他。

「为什么要带走我啊！」大平激烈地抗议道。「我已经成年了，我……」

「好了，快走吧。」与那城尴尬地说，两只手各拽住他俩一个人，带着他俩逐渐跟上了离开的大部队。辩解被打断的大平隔着与那城偷偷看过去，鹤房眼角的笑意一直没有消散，直到到了休息室，也依旧轻松愉快地半眯着。

他有点受不了了。

「喂，汐恩。」他若无其事地在鹤房身边坐下，尽量使自己显得自然一些，看向了朝他看过来的鹤房。「你干嘛说要把我也带走啊，在那个……那个东西面前。」

「啊，这个啊。」鹤房像是没预想到他会问这样的问题，视线无意识地朝下溜了一圈，舔了舔嘴唇，显而易见地要开始瞎编。「不是天使吗？天使哪能看那些东西啊？」

他说着说着就理直气壮起来：「对吧？亏得你还那样自我介绍呢，JO1的天使，天使还看那些东西，亵渎啊，亵渎。」

他摇头晃脑，一副痛心疾首的样子。大平实在是憋不住了，噗地笑了出来，又气又觉得好笑，朝他凑近了一点，没好气地问他：「那你给我推荐那种动画，就又不说这一套了？」

「嗯？」鹤房看着他，像是有点分了神，没听清他的话，本能地就发出了疑问的声音。

「你给我推荐的动画！中间有一整集的……一整集，女主角和男主角，他们……」大平心虚地咬了咬嘴唇，觉得脸上发热，于是把声音压得更小了，带着一点不知从何而来的羞愤朝鹤房靠得更近了些。「你居然还跟我说女主角跟我很像，你到底是什么居心啊，鹤房汐恩？」

他皱着鼻子，戳了戳鹤房就贴着他的肩膀，戳完之后才发现他们两个人已经离得这么近了。鹤房发着愣，呼出一口气之后感觉气息吹在了大平脸上，于是立刻吓得连呼吸都屏住了。他的嘴唇颤动了两下，像是要说话又说不出来，浅红色从他的耳朵尖上浮现起来，迅速地加深，又奇异地蔓延到了他的脸颊和锁骨上。

他突然被踩了尾巴一样跳起来，把大平吓了一跳。他甚至没站稳，无所适从地晃了两下，好不容易稳住了身体，朝大平含糊又仓促地吐出一句「我才没什么别的居心」，紧接着像是被十只鬼追着一样，飞快地转身跑了。

唉。大平无声地叹了口气。根本就没有忍住。

他把鹤房吓跑了。他忧郁地品味着这个事实，没什么精神地趴在了桌子上。他把脸枕在手臂上，侧过头看着鹤房坐过的椅子发起了呆，并不知道在他的背后，鹤房小心翼翼地选择了他视觉死角的位置，半个人藏在柜子后，也正在愣愣地看着他。

-

「你拒绝我。」鹤房喘着气说。「你拒绝我就不做了，我们盖着被子纯聊天，好不好？」

大平蜷缩在床头，拿手背无济于事地挡着半张通红的脸，手心里的那管润滑剂已经开了口，那股透着人造香精气息的巧克力味从他的另一只手中传来，即使一半都藏在鹤房松垮垮的裤子里，也随着他撸动鹤房性器的动作，潮湿又黏稠地铺满了整个房间。

「……不好。」大平小声说，声音里已经带上了鼻音，听着像刚刚被欺负过。他圈起被打得湿透的食指和拇指，鹤房涨得通红的顶端伴着咕叽的水声，艰难地挤过他握出的那个圈，和他纤细又白皙的手指形成了十分下流的对比。鹤房低哑地哼了一声，咬着他的侧颈喘个没完，原本就伸进了他衬衫里的手从侧边拢住了他的乳肉，没轻没重地捏住他硬起来的乳尖揉拧，大平难堪地闭上眼睛，从喉咙里泄出一点小动物一样的呜咽声。

「你看看你！」鹤房舔着他脖颈上跳动的血管，抢占了说话的先机，恶人先告状的凶他。「你那声音是怎么回事，我还没做什么你就一副要哭了的样子，你就知道欺负我。」

「谁欺负谁啊……」大平底气不足地反驳道，鹤房对他的抗议充耳不闻，把他最后一个还欲盖弥彰地系着的扣子也胡乱地扯开，按着他的后脑让他看着自己被挤捏着的胸口，又终于舍得从他被吻得发红的脖颈边离开，去舔他泛红挺立的乳尖，拿舌尖把那硬硬的一小颗压下去又挑起来，再含住轻轻地咬。

大平立刻在他身下可怜地蜷缩起来，呜呜地叫着，声音直哆嗦，连眼角也渗出一点泪痕。他胡乱地想保护住自己，免得再经受这样苦楚又快乐的折磨，手伸过来就被鹤房咬住了手指，只徒劳地把原本就蹭在手上的润滑剂又蹭了一些在身上。

「还真是巧克力味的啊？」鹤房在他的指节上吮了一口，留下了一小块极其暧昧的红痕。「要尝尝吗？」

「……你别吃啊，吃了没关系吗？」大平往回抽手，晃着脑袋想躲开他。鹤房小声笑了，不满足地在他逐渐慢下来的手里顶了顶，捏着他的脸亲了他一口，发出响亮的亲吻声。

「没关系啊，你不是看到了吗？『可食用』。」鹤房亲密地拿额头蹭他。「至于什么可不可以吃……这次放过你。下次再说。」

他的耳朵红得像是马上就会着起火一样。

他这句话里隐藏的意思实在太过分了，大平被他这么一说，更是觉得哪儿都不对，抿起了正被鹤房有一下没一下亲吻着的嘴唇。他恍惚地发着呆，用手指在鹤房硬涨的顶端揉了揉，沾到了一手黏稠的前液，半天才迟钝地问道：「不做吗？」

「你希望我做吗？」鹤房认真地问。「你希望的话，我当然也想做。」

他的刘海有点汗湿了，眼睛有点红又雾蒙蒙的，好像也和大平一样，正被情欲的浪潮所折磨。大平抿着嘴，用发着抖的手抱住了鹤房的肩膀，贴着鹤房潮湿的下唇，用气声说道：「要。」

他的身体柔软而滚烫，像因为渴望鹤房而逐渐湿润起来，或许这真的像鹤房所说的一样，他是在做一个不需要面对任何其他烦恼的春梦。他绷紧了脖颈，逐渐被侵入时在细微的痛楚里察觉到了令人惊慌的快乐，鹤房把他严密地笼罩在身下，掐着他的大腿，肉体撞击时发出黏腻又情色的水声，他听得一清二楚，羞耻得不想再发出任何多余的声音，被鹤房抓着手，去碰他们两个人正在交合的地方。

他摸到自己湿得一塌糊涂的下体，鹤房整根抽出再顶进去时，穴口被撑得艰难地张开，仍然不知餍足地咬着鹤房的性器往里吞去。他立刻受不了了，随着鹤房再一次操进深处的动作发出一声细小的尖叫，张着嘴又再也发不出声音，只大颗大颗地掉着眼泪，不知道什么时候已经射过一次，性器前端流着水，又再次颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

「祥生……祥生。」鹤房又在他耳边叫起了他的名字，一声又一声，声音发软，像还带点委屈。「我喜欢你。我真的好喜欢你啊……」

「我也是，你不要说了……」大平费劲地挤出几个字，抱着鹤房撑在他身边的胳膊，像溺水之人在紧紧抓着仅有的浮木，好像稍微一松手，就会立刻不知道漂到什么地方。「你……你越说我越……」

他说不下去了，喘息声打着颤，一副马上就要晕过去的样子。鹤房的额角甚至绷起了青筋，紧紧地贴着他，磨蹭着他的嘴唇，恶狠狠地说：「我要射在你里面，我告诉你……」

他的话音被大平沾着泪水的亲吻打断了。大平的嘴唇发着抖，求助一样地伸出舌尖来舔他，鹤房把他喉咙里压不住的那些带着抽泣的呜咽声也彻底堵住，死死地按着他的后腰，不管他在被精液灌进身体时本能的挣动，直到他终于软成了一滩，才慢慢地从他身体里退了出来。

精液慢慢从被蹂躏得通红的穴口边控制不住地流出来，把大平原本就一片混乱的腿根染得更湿了。大平不明显地抽噎了一声，连说话的力气也快没有了，察觉到鹤房马上要起身，也只是徒劳地动了动手指。

连在梦里，你也要从我身边逃走吗？

他半边脸埋在被子里，出了汗的身体逐渐冷却，他打了个哆嗦，含糊地冒出了一句：「别走……」

鹤房起身的动作停住了。

下一秒，一个温热的怀抱笼罩住了他。怀抱的主人把额头顶在了他的后颈上，磨蹭着他被汗水打湿的发尾，把他小心地抱在怀里，动作轻柔，像是十分珍惜他，怕把他碰坏了。

「是我的了。」鹤房仿佛终于放下心来，声音里泡满了让人听不清楚的情绪，刚说完这句话，又不知道为什么有些咬牙切齿的。「你真的是，你到底让我拿你怎么办？梦里明明这么依赖我，怎么到了现……」

-

大平猛地惊醒过来。

他蜷缩在床脚，神思混沌地发了一分钟的呆，紧接着意识到睡裤里冰凉潮湿，是每一个男孩子都不会认错的感觉。

他像是被从背后踩了尾巴，跌跌撞撞地扑下了床，险些踩在拖鞋边上摔倒。他拿了换洗的衣服，飞快地冲进浴室，把自己和弄脏了的裤子用最快的速度洗了个干净，这才边搓揉着几乎要被他拧变形了的睡裤，边放任思绪一路偏离了方向。

这一天还是来了。他想。

从很久前他就在想会不会有这样一天，始终带着期待与恐惧，直到梦中的鹤房问出那句话，那些期待终于在他的纵容之下茂盛地生长起来，催促他主动凑上去，回答了那一句「要」。他从现在起大概再也没法正常面对鹤房了，最终还是向梦境中的那些幻境所屈服，放开了攀着悬崖的手，彻底地沉入其中。

而往后的这些时间又要怎么过呢。

他还要和鹤房在现实中继续相处很多很多年，如果——如果他的梦又从此中断了呢？

他是会就此经历痛苦的戒断过程，就当谈了一场只有他自己知道的恋爱，还是会不自觉地将感情转移到现实的鹤房身上？

……真是……真是毫无道理……

他后退一步，抬起头，让花洒的水淋在他的脸上，耳边只剩下轰鸣的水声。他努力地放空头脑，让自己的思绪只剩下一片空白，并没有被侵犯过的身体内部灼热地发着抖，像还没有忘掉梦中的那些快乐。

\- tbc -


	4. - 04 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「小姐姐。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章不公开发表。

⚠️ 本章不公开发表，请勿分享/传播/转载 ⚠️  
⚠️ 本章春梦&双性，请确认能够接受之后再点击以下链接 ⚠️  
点击链接之后即代表接受以上预警，一切阅后殴打作者行为概不接受。  
谢谢合作。  
如果确认能够接受以上预警，请点击这里并输入观看密码：

https://for1ove.wordpress.com/2020/10/03/%e3%80%8c%e6%88%bf%e5%ad%90%e5%a4%a7%e3%80%8d%e6%a2%a6%e8%a7%81-04/

密码请私联微博 ·星沉· 获取


	5. - 05 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「但是啊，其实我早就知道了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不管。我就是黄黄的。

-

大平混混沌沌的。

他的头脑仍然因为愤怒和酸楚而沸腾，又被方才鹤房在他额头落下的吻点燃，脑海里像是装满了咕嘟冒泡的岩浆，什么也想不清楚。鹤房拉着他走，他就被动地跟在鹤房身后，连要甩开鹤房的手都不记得，被亲吻过的地方烫得发疼，满脑子都是鹤房亲上来时，在他额头上留下的「啾」的一声。

不会太响了吗？或者——或者只是他太紧张了，所以听觉里除了鹤房留下的这点声音，几乎什么也听不到了？他胡乱地想着，呆愣愣地抬手摸了摸额头，又突然意识到自己像个情窦初开的小毛孩子一样毛毛躁躁的，连忙飞快地把手又规规矩矩地放回到了身侧。

直到鹤房关上门时他才意识到鹤房一直拉着他的手。他从方才的魔障中被惊醒，手指尖被鹤房捏了捏，他习惯性地松开手，才发现鹤房在松开他的手之前捏一捏他的习惯，和梦中没什么两样。

他站在自己的房间里，被鹤房放开之后，突然产生了一点错乱一般的无所适从。梦境和现实奇妙地在他的房间里交错，他像每一次做梦时一样产生了一点紧张和期待，又因为这份期待而生出了厌倦和疲惫。

「你把放毛巾的地方换了？」鹤房的声音从他的浴室里传来。「放在哪……我看到了。」

这句话里透露出的意思太亲密了，大平顿了顿，感觉无形的洪水在房间里涌起，一瞬间就淹过了他的胸膛，让他喘不上气，闷得像是下一秒就要被浪潮压扁。他抿着嘴，看着鹤房拿着他的毛巾从浴室里走出来，经过他挂在门边的小玩意儿时看也没看地低了低头，像头小熊一样闷着头走向他，然后把毛巾盖在了他的头上。

「你都不擦干头发。」鹤房轻声说道。「是真不怕感冒啊。喂。」

他像是不满意于大平的愣怔，边擦着大平的头发，边轻轻晃了晃大平。他的手太热了——实在太热了，像是能穿透潮湿的毛巾，把大平烫伤，那一点不知从何而来的疼痛越扩越大，漆黑湿黏的潮水也不能让它冷却下来，大平一把抓住了他的手腕，张开嘴想说话，又发不出什么声音，胸口起伏着，憋闷得连脸上都泛起了红。

「好了，好了，你先把头发擦干——我们坐下说行吗？」鹤房立刻止住了动作。「你好歹听我说点什么啊。」

大平垂下了眼睛。

他的心里仍然一片翻江倒海，转身想要坐在床上，视线扫过床上凌乱的被子，立刻又想起方才在梦中都发生了什么。他僵硬起来，又觉得绕到沙发那边坐实在是太明显地多此一举了，于是贴着床头坐下，四肢不听使唤，在床头柜上撞出了咣的一声。

「你要说什么？」他生硬地问。

鹤房低着头左右乱瞟，闻言抬起眼皮飞快地扫了他一眼，看见他坐在床头，又立刻移开了视线。他的耳朵尖红通通的，因为匆忙而没有扣好扣子的衬衫袒露出一片脖颈，上面也泛着一层浅红，犹豫了片刻才拘谨地咬着嘴唇，坐在了离大平不远的床边上。

他明明是这样一副窘迫的样子，大平却不知道为什么感觉到了压迫感。他把歪倒在一边的布丁狗抱过来揽在胸前，蜷缩成一团，隔着布丁狗看着鹤房，好像在寻求着什么微乎其微的安全感。

「我们好久没有一起看动画了。」鹤房小声说，说完了才反应过来自己说了什么。「不是……」

「我不是要说这个。」他苦恼地挠了挠头。「我就是……我也不知道为什么，我一开始以为只是我做梦梦到你。」

「后来我发现只要你没睡，我再怎么睡都没有用，就觉得大概是你做梦了，我才也会做梦吧，而且有很多事是我根本不知道的，我不可能会梦到，所以我就猜，就是……就是你会梦到我吧？」鹤房看着大平说，脸上浮起了一个无意识的笑容。「你记不记得有几天我几乎从早睡到晚？有点机会就睡觉，睡得腰酸背痛，结果根本没有梦到你，因为你一直在练习。」

「所以呢？」大平闷闷地说。「所以你就这么一直瞒着我玩？」

「我没有！」鹤房拔高了声音反驳，又立刻把音量降低，害怕吵醒隔壁的川西。「我……我跟你说实话，我认真的，我一直以为你做完梦都不记得！所以每次我都会跟你说好好记住吧……」

他不自在地低下头，把自己的头发揉得乱七八糟。

「虽然这样子算趁人之危了吧，但是我又没办法。」他小声嘟哝着。「我就是喜欢你嘛。」

大平彻底僵住了。

他抱着布丁狗，感觉心脏跳动得过于剧烈，胸腔鼓动着，连带着布丁狗都跟着心脏的节奏一颤一颤的。

「什么？」他慢腾腾地说。「你在说什……」

「我在梦里都跟你说过多少次了啊！」鹤房急了，往前挪了挪，几乎就坐在了大平面前。「我喜欢祥生，什么样的都喜欢，你最好了，是我的了……」

他一口气说了一大堆话，直到说出「是我的了」才反应过来自己都说了些什么，话音很明显地顿了顿，白皙的脸一下子烧得通红。他甩了甩脑袋，像要把那些害羞全都甩飞，恶声恶气地开口，只是底气到底还是没有那么足了。

「那你呢！」他凶巴巴地说道。「你每次都跟我说『我也是』，是骗我玩的吗！」

大平眼睛红红的，隔着布丁狗瞪着他。

「你不会到现在还以为我就是在逗你玩玩吧？」鹤房不可置信地说道，终于没忍住地往前又上了一步，扯走了大平怀里的布丁狗，无视了大平手忙脚乱想把布丁狗抢回来的动作。「布丁狗走开！」

「是我先和你告白的，我如果不喜欢你，至于花几个月时间和你在梦里谈恋爱吗？如果只是想做的话，那你第一天就跑不了了！」鹤房手撑在床头居高临下地看着大平，恨铁不成钢地敲了敲大平的额头。「在梦里追你就不算是追你了吗！」

大平迟钝地抬起手捂住了额头，抬起眼睛看他，眉眼都可怜兮兮地往下撇着，眼角还沾着一点怎么也下不去的泪水，像被欺负了一样泛着红。

「……算了，你要说不算那我也……也没办法。」鹤房一下子又松了劲，不甘不愿地拿脑袋顶了顶大平仍然有点潮湿的头顶。「你真的不喜欢我吗？」

大平沉默着，被鹤房略长的发梢扫过了眉骨，于是闭上了眼睛，眼皮依旧因为之前的软弱而涩涩地疼痛。他被鹤房整个笼罩在身下，即使紧紧地蜷缩起来也无法摆脱掉属于鹤房的那股独特又好闻的味道，身体像被从里到外沾染了一个透，甚至还蠢蠢欲动地叫嚣着要他伸手去抱鹤房。

啊。他难过地想。怎么会这样。

他举起双手，牢牢地捂住了眼睛。

「你为什么不来问问我呢……」他小声嘀咕着，几乎像是在自言自语。鹤房轻轻拿脑袋蹭了蹭他，像是在告诉他自己正听着。「你就算来问一问我，我也不会……」

不会试着疏远你，不会浪费这么长可以相处的时间——我不是应该在对他生气的吗？

「……就这么突然跑到我梦里天天纠缠我，也不告诉我，是我没发现就打算一直这么瞒着我吗？……」他语无伦次地说着，话音里的鼻音渐渐浓重起来。「我怎么……变得这么软弱了，全都怪你……」

「但是这不叫软弱啊，你在我面前不就是随便做什么都行吗？」鹤房近距离地看着他，轻轻地去握他捂着脸的手。大平抽了抽鼻子，毫不反抗地被他把手拉开，睫毛被沾湿成一簇簇的，在灯下不安地颤动。

「对不起。」鹤房小声说。「我可以亲你吗？」

大平颤动着的眼皮飞快地眨了眨。

「那我就当你默认了？」

他摸着大平带着凉意的后颈，用手心慢慢地一点点将那块皮肤捂热，拿拇指珍惜地爱抚着。大平的嘴唇上沾了泪水，有一点微微的咸涩，然而当鹤房舔过他的唇角时，他又轻易地理解了鹤房的意思，相当顺从地张开嘴探出了舌尖，这才都迟钝地想起来，在梦中到底有多少次互相亲吻过。

「你不要哭了……」鹤房放软了声音，半是撒娇半是央求地说道。「你再哭我就……」

他仍然舍不得放手一般紧紧地把大平抱在怀里，在大平露在头发外的耳朵上轻轻亲了一口。大平趴在他的肩膀上，闻言不明显地抽噎了一下，恶狠狠地问道：「哭又怎么了！」

「我就要硬了。」鹤房诚实地说。「对不起……但是刚刚做完那样的梦啊，你又——你梦里哭得比现在还委屈，我就……」

他窘迫地往后让了让，脸涨得通红。大平又羞又气，实在没想到他会提起方才的那个梦，立刻从他身上弹了起来，紧紧地靠在床头上，又想把自己蜷缩成一个球。

他这副拒绝接受的模样也太好玩了，鹤房一边仍然害羞得发烫，一边又忍不住跟过去，按住了想要缩起来的大平，小声地逗他。

「你真的好会做梦啊，祥生。」鹤房笑了，看见大平故作凶狠地抬眼看他——大平以为自己很凶，实际上只像是眼睛湿漉漉的、路都走不稳的小奶狗罢了——又没忍住把他堵住了亲他，吻得他挣扎着捶了鹤房两下，呜呜地哼着，更像小狗了。鹤房把他松开，他就喘着气靠在床头，锁骨边缘泛着一点红，让人看了就想咬他一口。

「不是吗？你干嘛打我啊。」鹤房悄声说，贴近了他的脸，促狭地看着他。「小姐姐。」

大平一哆嗦，连气都差点喘岔了，慌乱地移开了视线，怎么也不敢正面看鹤房。鹤房心里痒得难受，又往前去靠了点，也不在乎到底会不会顶到大平了，把大平严严密密地堵在床头和自己中间，继续逗他玩。

「以后没人的时候我干脆叫你小姐姐好了，嗯？」他带着笑意小声说，看着大平在他身前几乎是惊慌地越缩越小。「小姐姐，我刚才给你拿毛巾的时候看到你换下来的睡裤了，怎么了？弄湿了还是弄脏了？怎么弄脏的？」

「……别叫了……」大平抿着嘴试图制止他，终于破罐子破摔地伸出手，拍了他的屁股一巴掌。「你不是最清楚吗！别说了……」

他有点气鼓鼓的，眼睛通红，睫毛上沾着的泪水还没干，显得更可怜了。鹤房被他拍得嗷了一声，很是正经地板住了脸，对他说道：「你这么拍我的话，我真的就要……」

「你不是已经硬了吗！」大平压低声音凶他。「你到底在乱说什么东西……」

他说完就又慌张地把视线移开，逃避地看着自己的手指，哆哆嗦嗦地解鹤房运动裤上系得乱七八糟的带子，手抖得连他自己都快看不下去了。鹤房的呼吸一下就粗重起来，一把握住他的手，带着他三下两下靠蛮力——硬是把系带扯成了个死结又扯开——紧接着克制地放开了大平的手，随便那只因为紧张而有点发凉的手慢慢探进他的裤子里。

他嘶了一声。

「凉吗？」大平小声问。「凉的话我……」

他根本没来得及说完话，鹤房已经揪住了他的衣领，凶狠地吻住了他。他头晕脑胀，耳中只能听见彼此的喘息声和亲吻时发出的细微水声，舌尖被鹤房吮得发麻，连手上的动作也慢了，等到再回过神，已经被鹤房拿硬涨的性器蹭得手心里一片潮湿黏稠。

「你第一次在现实里碰我。」鹤房喘着气，顶着他的额头说。「我真的很……祥生，我真的喜欢你，你别生气好吗？」

他的视线太炙热了，泡满了爱意，像要把人溺死进他漂亮的眼睛里一样温柔。大平什么也说不出来，咬着嘴唇偏开头，把脆弱的颈部线条毫不设防地暴露在他面前，像认命地等待被吞吃殆尽的猎物。

鹤房亲吻着他的侧颈，在他跳动的动脉上轻轻地咬着。

「你……别咬了，好麻……」大平艰难地说，话音抖得七零八落的。鹤房胡乱地把裤子扯下去，大平一眼就看到湿润涨红的顶端从他泛着红的手指间挤出来，那画面太糟糕了，他被惊得一哆嗦，像直到此刻才意识到他自己到底在做些什么，鹤房闷闷地笑出了声，捏着他薄薄的下颌，不让他把视线挪开。

「你看着嘛，我想让你看着。」他连撒娇带耍赖。「在现实里面第一次呢，难道不应该好好记着吗？」

他放开大平，知道在他这样说了之后，大平会听他的话，即使再羞耻也会勉强看着，于是略微撑起身子，去解大平早就被蹭松了的短裤。他把那条明显是新换上的、还带着点折痕的内裤往下拉，拿拇指磨蹭大平半硬的顶端，大平随之绷紧了脖颈，可怜地哼了一声。

「你摸我都能给自己摸成这样？」鹤房得意地笑起来。「小变态。」

「怎么……为什么会变成这样啊。」大平模糊地说道。「我明明还在生气的……」

「不生气了，行吗？你真的不喜欢我？」鹤房小声劝诱着。「你说一句嘛。」

他拉开大平那只被前液沾得一塌糊涂的手，拿自己的性器去蹭大平的，不出意料地眼看着大平整个人跟着一颤一颤的，乳尖在薄薄的T恤下立起来，在布料上明显地露出痕迹。

「喜欢……喜欢的。」

大平困难地说道，声音断断续续的。鹤房低下头，把他在T恤下挺立的乳头含住轻轻咬了咬，大平难以抑制地呜咽了一声，又紧紧捂住嘴，害怕被隔壁的人听到。

「喜欢谁啊。」鹤房埋怨道。「你说清楚啊。」

「喜欢你……别咬了！」大平咬着嘴唇，拿手去挡自己的胸口，被鹤房抓着手，情色地揉捏着柔软的乳肉。他窘迫极了，生怕有什么不得了的声音传到隔壁去，又怕鹤房再继续逼他说些什么，胆怯地抱住了鹤房的脖子，拉鹤房下来和他接吻。

他先被鹤房折腾得射了出来，经受过蹂躏的乳尖硬硬地蹭着被舔湿了的衣料，磨得有些不舒服。他昏头昏脑的，感觉鹤房直起了身，把他的T恤往上推去，发着热的胸口接触到凉丝丝的空气，让他舒适地发出一声叹息。

鹤房拉着他的手，在他的手里磨蹭了两把，紧接着相当过分地往上挪了挪，把射出来的东西弄得沾了他一身。

「你干什么……」大平手足无措地眨了眨眼睛，抹了抹侧脸溅上的那一点精液。「你是小狗吗？要这样占地盘的！」

「我不管。」鹤房涨红着脸，伸手去够他床头柜上放着的湿巾。「就是我的！」

这句话唤起了大平的记忆——每次在梦里最后，鹤房都会絮絮叨叨的，边说着「是我的」边磨蹭个没完，像舍不得他醒来，又要面对一个故意显得疏离的他。他喘着气，看着鹤房擦干净手之后轻柔地擦了擦他的胸口，心不知道怎么就软了下来，像是塞进了一整个梦里鹤房给他做过的、丑却柔软甜蜜的棉花糖。

「汐恩。」他轻轻叫道。

「嗯？」鹤房抽空朝他看来，眯起眼睛笑了。「你今天晚上第一次叫我呢。」

「我喜欢汐恩。」他小声说，不知道怎么眼睛又有点热了，他掩饰地晃了晃脑袋，认认真真地对鹤房说道：「大平祥生喜欢鹤房汐恩。」

鹤房看了他两秒，紧接着把湿巾放下，朝他伸出了手。

「怎么了！」大平羞窘地说道，在他马上要把自己揽进怀里时又试图缩成一团。「你不是就想听这个吗！」

「嗯，想听。」鹤房把他抱住，拿毛茸茸的脑袋依恋地蹭了蹭他。「但是啊，其实我早就知道了。」

-

「我忘了问你了。」大平把鹤房的耳机摘下来，小声问他。「从什么时候开始的？」

「什么时候？」鹤房还沉浸在动画里，隔了两秒钟才迟钝地理解了他的意思。「哦，就是之前不是有一次你梦到我们一起去动漫展吗？从那时候开始的。」

「那时候？」大平瞪大了眼睛。「可是之前有一次我们一起去游泳，你亲……」

他后知后觉地反应过来自己暴露了什么，连忙把鹤房的耳机给他塞了回去，装作十分投入地看起了动画。鹤房的轻笑声透过耳机，把他的脸烧得通红，他僵硬地越缩越小，直到鹤房反过来拨了拨他这一侧的耳机，顺手还捏了捏他的耳朵。

「音量都被你静音了，还在看个什么啊。」鹤房压低声音笑着说。「不打算回去仔细讲给我听听吗？」

「想都别想。」大平涨红着脸反驳他。「我连睡觉都要跟你错开时间睡。」

「哎？」木全的脑袋从他们两个后面探了过来。「你们原来没睡啊？」

「我们都以为你们睡了，还在这说小点声闹呢。」佐藤的脑袋也出现在了木全旁边。

「是啊，之前他俩老是有时间就睡，一个睡了另一个立刻也睡着，关系好就可以这样吗？」河野搭腔道。

鹤房看着尴尬得连耳朵尖都红了的大平，终于无法控制地大笑出声。他回过身，怪声怪气地和那些闹闹腾腾的队友搭了些话，原本搭在座位上的手忽然悄悄地被握住了。他顿了顿，露出了一个更加耀眼的笑容，悄悄在袖子的遮掩下，捏了捏大平柔软的掌心。

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完了。真快乐。  
> 我的生活甜蜜起来。  
> 下一个搞什么好呢，搞不好给54+108那篇再搞个后续？

**Author's Note:**

> 至于它后面会变成什么。  
> 我不知道。:P。


End file.
